Pants On Fire
by The Filipina Dreamer
Summary: Yamanka Ino is not a liar. It's jus that telling the truth is so... tricky... She knows she shouldn't be making out with Inuzuka Kiba behind her Prince Charming's back. But, when her exteam mate comes back so does the drama. Pairs inside


_Author's Note: Heyy Everyone It's me the Filipina Dreamer who used to be Animelover116. Well, I know I should be working on the Great Date Auction, but my Computer crashed and I lost all my files for that story. But, the story will be back up and running. Well, on with Pants on Fire…_

_I do not own Naruto_

_Even If I really wanted to…_

_I only own my characters Sarutobi_ _Ayame, and Sarutobi_ _Ayumi_

_This Story idea was really the great author's Meg Cabot. I was so inspired that I made it into a Naruto verison one._

_Thank you _Divine Suicide..._for you know what_

_Couples: _

_Main Couple_

ShikaIno

_Love Ontonagon (I think)… shape that contains five people_

TemaShikaInoSaiKiba

_Side Couples_

TemaShika

SaiIno

KibaIno

SasuSaku

NaruHina

NejiTenTen

KibaOC (Ayame)

SaiOC (Ayumi)

"Regular speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Inner thoughts"**

* * *

Pants on Fire

By

The Filipina Dreamer

* * *

A blonde hair beauty was rushing through Konoha streets she was wearing her hair in her trademark ponytail that was racing back and forth while she was running. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a white thank top with a purple baby top over it. Her flip flops were hitting the ground as she was racing though to get to the Korean BBQ Restaurant. 

"Oh my God, what's _she _doing here?" my best friend Haruno Sakura was asking, as I came rushing up to where Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto were all sitting around the booth in the corner of the Korean BBQ Restaurant.

Sakura wasn't talking about me she was glaring at someone at another table.

But I couldn't be bothered to look and see who Sakura was talking about, since my boyfriend, Sai, was sitting next to Sakura smiling at me…. That smile that's been making girls' insides melts ever since he was put on Team Seven to replaced Sasuke, and highly looks like Sasuke, when we all started noticing Sai's even white teeth and highly kissable lips.

It still freaks me out that out of all the kunoichi in Konoha, I'm the one he picked to kiss with those lips.

"Hey, Miss Lovely," Sai-kun said to me, blinking his long, sexy eyelashes –the one that I overheard my mom telling Sakura's mom over the phone are totally wasted on a guy. He snaked an arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze.

"Hi," I said, a little breathlessly not just because of the squeeze, but because I just ran across town from my family's flower shop because apparently I was late from what Sakura-chan is telling me with me not paying a bit of attention.

"INO-PIG!!!," Sakura yelled grabbing my attention.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FOREHEAD-GIRL," I yelled back.

"Nothing really I just wanted you to stop looking at Sai all goo-goo eyes at each other Ino-pig," Sakura or should I say Forehead-girl said smirking.

"Whatever Billboard-brow," I say.

"What was that Ino-Pig?" Sakura replied.

We start laughing and the others I notice the others start backing away quietly I think they think we are retards.

"So anyway how was the mission?" I asked while the waiter came back with our drinks and the food that we ordered. Well, what the others ordered before I got there.

"Lame" Naruto answered for everyone. "It was an easy D ranked mission just capture a stupid Pesky Cat that always is running away from whoever that damn owner is. What were you pointing at anyway Sakura-chan?" Naruto used the chopsticks to put the meat on to grill to point at Sakura.

"Oh right Ayame-chan is over there with Kiba" Sakura used her menu that the waiter gave to her to point at a table over where the windows are. "I mean, she's got some nerve."

I started to say Sakura was wrong-no way would Sarutobi Uchica Ayame would be caught dead at the Korean BBQ. Especially since she said she was going to be at the Light Country with her family doing some "family business". Besides Ayame-chan wouldn't be here during the summer time when not a lot of missions are given out and some tourists from different nations come by Konoha to eat in the Korean BBQ. Because when summer comes sometimes Ayame-chan and her twin Ayumi-chan from the Wind Country go back to the Light Country for Vacation. But, when I look over to the table that Forehead is pointing at I see Ayame-chan there with Kiba-kun.

"Why do you saw that Ayame-chan got some nerve Forehead?" I asked while putting some meat onto the grill.

"Well first she didn't tell us she was coming back", Forehead said using one of her fingers and putting up the second one, "and second why didn't she tell us about her DATE with KIBA!!", Forehead practically yelled before Sasuke and me jumped up and covered her mouth.

"Hn. Why do you have to be so loud Sakura-chan", asked Sasuke to his girlfriend bringing his hand down.

"Yeah forehead do you want Ayame-chan to hear you" I said looking towards where Ayame was hoping she didn't hear us.

_Oh my gosh I love what Ayame is wearing she's wearing a aqua tube top with a white baby top over it and that necklace that she never takes off and a butterfly necklace that has different colored crystals hanging from inside the butterfly, and she's wearing some skinny jeans with white flip-flops and her hair is down and some what curled at the end._

**Yeah Lets still the outfit**

**MUWHAHAHA**

_Ummm how did you get in my head? _

**I'm your inner DUH!**

_Yeah about that_

"Truly Sakura-chan I think we should just enjoy out food and respect Ayame-chan's and Kiba-kun's privacy", Hinata said for the first time since I got to the table, and also busting me out of LALA land with my inner.

"Pshh, Come on Hinata I know you want to know what is going on with Ayame-chan and Kiba he's your teammate after all and Ayame-chan is mine also", Forehead said while picking up her meat with her chopsticks and plopping it in her mouth.

"No not really Sakura-can I respect Kiba-kun's privacy if he wants to tell us he could", answered Hinata

"By the way Hinata love the shirt" I said. Hinata is wearing her hair down of course and was wearing a long purple skirt and her tee shirt was a white thank top that had some butterflies patterned on it some butterflies were white and some were purple.

"T-T-hanks Ino-chan!" Hinata replied blushing a deep pink color.

"Hinata-chan you are such a Goody-Goody", I said. Drinking some of my tea.

"Hey! Don't call Hinata-chan a Goody-Goody 'cause she's my Goody-Goody and I Love her", answered back Naruto, and then he put an arm around Hinata causing her to blush a really deep red color.

"Awwwwwww" Sakura and I say at the same time

"I-I- Love You To-To- Naruto-Kun" stuttered Hinata.

"You guys are so cute" Sakura and I say again at the same time.

"Don't you think we look cute together" our boyfriends say at the same time.

"Kimi O Daisuke Sasuke-kun", Sakura said pecking Sasuke on the check.

Sai looks at Sakura-chan and Sasuke then looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Gosh don't I feel unloved INO-chan", Sai said (AN: Yes I know he's a little OCish but hey it's my story : P)

"You know I love you with all my heart Sai-kun," I said kissing Sai fully on the lips. A kiss which turns to be a make-out session.

"Argh, Ino-pig, get a room or something!" Sakura says throwing a few pieces of rice at me and Sai.

"Truly some of us are trying to eat here" Naruto said joining Sakura's point of view of me and my boyfriend making out.

"AHH! Billboard Brow you almost got my new baby top dirty I just bought it yesterday!" I said while picking the rice off my baby top pulling away from Sai at the same time.

"Ino-pig get over it" Sakura replied back while rolling her eyes.

I eyed Forehead's outfit it was some green shorts that had some rhinestones stitched on to the sides, and her tee-shirt she was wearing a red tee-shirt that said So Sweet it Hurts with a cupcake in the middle of So Sweet and It hurts the cupcake was pink and had two bones in an X form behind the cup cake. Forehead's hair was put in a bun with some hair hanging from the sides.

Before I could reply to that our waiter comes over with a bowl of ramen.

"Here you go sir" the waiter said placing the big bowl of ramen in front of Naruto no doubt about that.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto partially yelled before digging into his ramen.

Everyone at the table sweat-drops while look at Naruto.

"Umm. Naruto didn't you just have like 3 plates of Korean BBQ Meat?" I ask

"Yeah Ino-chan what's your point I can't have a meal with ramen!" Naruto replied back and then continued slurping the noodles into his mouth with half the restaurant watching because he SLURPED so LOUD.

"Yo! Baka do you have to be so loud while your eating I can hear you just walking into the door" someone said out of no where

"Neji-niisan! F-F-finally y-you c-came" Hinata said.

"Yeah yeah sorry about that you guys Neji-kun was training and I had to drag him by his hair to come here!" TenTen said coming out behind Neji. TenTen was wearing her trademark buns and a blue shorts and a red thank top that had black lettering that said ROCKSTAR!

"Well, just don't stand there you guys sit your butts down now!" I say scooting over so that TenTen and Neji can sit down in the booth.

"Uchica" Neji said eyeing Sasuke

"Hyuuga" Sasuke said glaring a Neji.

Everyone between the two which contains me, TenTen, Sakura, and Sai sweat drop.

"Oh great we forgot to order drinks for Neji and TenTen" Sakura said sighing "Argh! I feel so bad for the waiter he keeps coming back and fourth tending to us because SOMEBODY keeps ordering Ramen!"

Naruto stops loudly slurping on his Ramen **FINALLY.**

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but this Ramen is so good!" Naruto said before returning to his ramen.

"Hn Don't you say that to all the ramen you eat" Sasuke said before drinking some of his tea.

"Yeah! Dickless" Sai said adding to Sasuke's comment

Everyone starts choking, I choke on the meat that I'm eating, Sakura and Sasuke start coughing because she drank her tea and started chocking, Hinata turns a deep shade or red, Naruto chokes on some of the noodles that he was eating, luckily for TenTen and Neji they don't have to choke they just start coughing non-stop.

"Umm I'm going to get some drinks for TenTen-chan and Neji" I say getting out of the booth before something happens.

"Ino-chan do you know where the drinks are!" TenTen yelled after me

"Yup sinceChouji used to come here like everyday during ourGenin days I know where the drinks are and they know who I am" I yelled back.

I hurried around the corner to the soda station still careful not to look back in Ayame and Kiba's direction so they don't know I am here. Ducking into the kitchen I grab two cups and started out again-and almost crashed into Inuzuka Kiba, who, looking at me intensely the whole time, took the glasses from my hands, set it next to where the soda machine and the tea was, grabbed me by both shoulders, and kissed me on the lips.

_

* * *

_

_Muwhahaha. It's a Cliff hanger..._

_Don't worry ShikaIno fans Shikamaru will come in later chapters._

_So how did you like the first chapter so far?_

_Wait don't jus tell the computer screen hit the little purple scrollbar thingy at the bottom and hit review_

_So I know if you liked it or not_

_REVIEW PLEASE_

_: D_

_Sorry for the grammer and spelling errors_

_hope you can forgive me_

_hehe_

* * *

**Japanese Terms**

-chan: Used to express endearment, used mostly among girls. Also used among small boys, pets and lovers in a sense of cuteness.

-kun: Used at the end of boys' names meaning familiarly or endearment. It sometimes used by men, among friends, or when addressing someone younger.

Itadakimasu: Let's eat / Dig in / Thanks for the food / etc. A word used before eating (or sometimes even before some other pleasurable activity) it translates literally as "I will [humbly receive". (This word is so awkward to find a match for; I have even come across it "translated" as a greeting, where the situation made it look like it could be one.) A meal usually ends with "Gochisosama".

Baka: Idiot / Fool / Jerk / Twit / Dolt / etc. Its significance can depend on context, and in extremes might even be translated into a four-letter word. When a politician used this word on another, it made front page news. Alternatively, friends can bandy the word about good-naturedly.

Kimi O Daisuke: I love you". The "daisuke" part translates literally as "big like". The "kimi" part means "you", and although other words for "you" can be used, (including the actual name of the person being spoken to,) this seems the most common for a declaration of love. Note that in Japanese the key word comes last. Great suspense can be generated when a character pauses before the last critical word. Great anguish can be generated when the same character is interrupted or loses consciousness before completing the sentence. (And exactly what choice of words would you use in the subtitle when this happens?) Great impact can be delivered when the last word turns out to be something like a mere "respect", or - on one memorable occasion - an unexpected but sincere "hate!"


End file.
